


Heaven Will Have to Wait

by oh-jesus-sammy (supernaturalblackhole1)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalblackhole1/pseuds/oh-jesus-sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is still too young to go all the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Will Have to Wait

Blunt fingertips dig into Sam’s ass cheeks, Dean’s breath is hot and wet on the back of his neck, he feels the heat and hard length of his brothers erection pressed against his ass, trapped between their underwear.

“Sammy we can’t,” Dean spreads his hand wide across Sam’s belly and presses his cock harder against Sam’s ass. “Not yet, you gotta wait.”

“Just for a minute. Please?” Sam rocks back hard against him as Dean sucks wet kisses into his neck, up along the roots of his sweaty hair.

Dean slips two fingers into his mouth and rubs them across his soft, wet tongue. “Suck ‘em baby.” Sam sucks hard on his fingers, moaning as they hit the back of his throat, like he’s trying to fucking swallow them. He wiggles his ass around, seeking his brothers cock, or his fingers, something to bury deep in his ass.

Dean parts his cheeks slowly and presses two wet fingers against his hole and drops kisses along his shoulder blade.

Dean cant wait to get his dick in there, Sam always gets so wet around his fingers just like a fucking girl.

“You’re such a tease baby,” he speeds up when he feels Sam’s hole soften around his fingers, “can’t wait to fuck you, gonna tear your ass apart and fill you up over and over again.”


End file.
